


My Angel, My Devil

by EdgyFangirl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Flirting, Jealously, John's smug ass, Love Confession, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFangirl/pseuds/EdgyFangirl
Summary: John is bad at feelings, but he's trying.Too bad the only thing he seems to be able to show Rook is his petty jealously.





	My Angel, My Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older one-shot from my tumblr page, it's not the best but I figured I'd share it here as well, thank you for reading :)

"Fuck you!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "How dare you? I told you! Don't fuck with them, those are my people!" She wanted to punch his smug face right off, he didn't even seem bothered by her, if anything he looked like he was enjoying making her mad.

"John! My God, I'm going to kill you!" She pushed him back. "You know what? Get away from me, I can't even stand to look at you right now!"

He had told her he'd leave her friends alone, liar. He'd gone into Fall's End and completely scared the entire town. His men trashed the church and some houses. John had occupied himself with Mary May at the Spread Eagle. That made her want to murder him. From what she heard, he had taken his sweet time to sit there and flirt with her.

Good thing Mary slapped him in the face, if it had been any other woman, maybe she'd fall for those god damn blue eyes... Speaking of, they were on her right now, staring at her with a look she couldn't quite read. Is he furious? Is he just... Turned on? Is he about to hurt her? No, stop looking at him. He's dangerous. Yeah, she's definitely looking away from that.

"Are you upset, dear?" his tone was one hundred percent sarcastic, he didn't actually give a shit about her feelings. "Come here, let me tell you something."

He stepped closer to her but she quickly moved away. "Don't be like that, I said come here." He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, slowly backing them up until his back hit the wooden wall of his ranch.

"You know, every time you decide to get all mad like that, it makes me want to do just so many things to you..." He was scanning her face with eyes that looked like they could see into her soul, yet she couldn't fully read his expression.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, yet." He let out a low chuckle. Fuck, why does she have to find him so damn attractive?

"John, shut up! Just, why? Why would you do that? They didn't do anything to you!" After saying that, she could definitely read his expression, he looked really mad.

"You spent a day over in that shit hole of a town just for me to find you were hanging out with another man! By yourself! Not only that, but I also know about what you tell Mary! Is that what you think of me? Unstable, not caring, manipulative? You think I don't care?"

Shit, he was yelling in her face, and that in itself made her lip tremble, but the fact he seemed actually hurt wasn't helping. "You think I don't... After everything, after... I let you in! After I gave you all I could!" He looked at her almost desperately.

"I love you John!" She was going to regret that, probably. "I love you so damn much! Every night, when you're sleeping, I tell you that. But you don't feel the same, do you? Because you can't! You say you let me in, how? By letting me sleep in your bed with you? Or is that just because it's convenient for you to have something to fuck at the end of the -" He cut her off with a kiss, his hands slowly running up her body and pulling her close. 

The kiss was rough, that's just John, but it was softer than the usual.

"I... Can't. I can't tell you how I feel!" Pushing her away, he turned to the wall. His fist collided with the wood and it hurt her, even if she was just watching. "God, what are you doing to me?" He looked back at her and his eyes showed... Confusion? He looked exhausted, not knowing what to do.

"Ever since I saw you, it's been... Different. I... There's something, alright? And- I'm not sure what it is, but... And I don't know what I'm supposed to- Fuck!" He was all over the place, she had to help him relax if she wanted him to get anywhere. She held up her hand, gently silencing him.

"John..." she spoke softly. "I'm sorry for telling you that, maybe I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't love you, but..." She shook her head with a faint smile on her lips. "You're... You. Everything about you screams for me to be afraid, but instead I just want you closer. For some twisted reason I wanted you more and more every time you hurt me. I want to confess everything to you, John. Every sin. And for that, I need to start with you. Because, I don't know if you noticed, but whatever we do in that bedroom is far from the purity your family wants." She bit her lip, God, she's gonna drive him mad.

"Speaking of which, Joseph spoke to me. Talked about how you need to let love into your heart. I'm not asking you to love me, but at least let me love you. You don't have to say anything you don't want to, I'm here for you no matter what." and with a smile from her, he's falling apart on the inside. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I never had anyone tell me they love me. Except my brothers. You are... Complicated. I would give you the world, and I will. I don't know what it is you're doing but you are mine and I will keep you, even if it kills me." His hands held her face up gently, his fingers running across her cheeks, still with a small touch of his possessiveness.

"I feel for you what I haven't felt, ever." He pressed his forehead against hers, just like she'd seen him do with his brothers, his eyes were an ocean she was willing to drown in. "If what I'm feeling is love, then I'll let it consume me if it means I'll have you." It wasn't a typical love confession, but by God did it make her melt. He'd never say something like that, he was letting down all of his defenses for her.

He looked like a terrified puppy just uttering those words. She wanted to say something, anything. Instead, before she could think, her lips were on his.

A hungry, desperate kiss. She could have those lips against hers all day. She ran her hand up his chest, pulling open the buttons on his shirt opened and he moaned. That sound could break any woman, God. He pulled away for a second, looking at her with burning Lust in his eyes before wrapping his hand around her neck.

"Take it off, all of it." His voice was low and menacing, the tone he knew made her legs weak. He walked over to his couch and sat down as she followed him, already taking her shirt off. He had her at his mercy without him even laying a hand on her, if he wanted to. But now, after revealing his secrets to her, so did she. Maybe she'd take advantage of it soon. She wasn't as cruel as him, but she knew he enjoyed her clawing her finger nails into his back when he was hitting a certain spot just right. Or maybe the one time she dared to bite his neck as he made her scream for him.

Sex with him was rough, painful. She felt like he'd break her in half most of the time. Physically and mentally, whether it was his vicious thrusts or his slow tongue inside her. She was on top of him now and he looked like he was in heaven.

He kept her close so all she could do was move her hips against him. John was... Vocal, to say the least. She was sure he could make her orgasm just by whispering in her ear at this point. He always kept her on edge with his words, making her tell him how much she needs and wants him. She could feel him twitching inside her when she gave him the responses he wanted. His personal favorite, torturing her until she's screaming "Yes" for him.

She bit down on her lip focusing on her movements, she loved seeing his dominant side fall apart as his climax approached. The way she knew that if she moved her hips a certain way, he'd be so furious he couldn't stop himself. She'd have to deal with his yelling after, but since when was that something she didn't find attractive? His blushing face was adorable, too.

"God, you're perfect. Oh, yes..." Just that made her quiver around him, he felt it too, because he shut his eyes with a groan. His hands held her hips in place, forcing himself to go as deep as he could inside her. Their moans filled the room as he held onto her, one hand moving up to hold her head, pressing her forehead against his. "Come with me." he groaned.

"Please... God!" All she could do was nod and moan his name once more. He was staring her down as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"John! Yes!" She fell apart in his arms as he squeezed her throat. His thrusts were getting messy and needy. She was still coming down from her wave of pleasure when- had he really just whimpered? He moaned louder this time, letting out a few curses as she felt him filling her up.

He slowed down, still grunting in her ear with each sloppy motion. He ran his fingers across her lower stomach, over her "Lust" carving.

"Sinner." His blue eyes dug into her own as he got up from the couch, still holding her, still inside her. "We should clean up. Before people get here. Joseph probably has a lecture in store for me, you know. For breaking our little deal with your 'friends', right?" Did he really hate her talking to anyone else that bad? He sounded disgusted by the idea.

"Yes, John. My friends. Actually, like Mary May. You know, the one you tried getting into bed with today?" That was still on her mind, he's dead wrong if he thinks she'll forget it.

"Me and Nick? Really? He's my friend, John! You should know better, I'm not like the whores you stuck your cock in over the years! Put me down!" She slapped his chest hard, earning a groan from him. Fucker, that went straight to his dick already.

"I said, put me down!" She managed to make him drop her, but she quickly regretted it. Her legs were weak and she felt his seed dripping down her inner thighs. Of course, she stared up at him just to see him with that stupid smirk on his face. "Don't! Just... Help me, will you?" She made the mistake of looking down, seeing him still out of his pants, glistening with her wetness over his- God, she's gonna jump on him again if they don't get dressed fast. "Nevermind. You go and clean yourself up. I need a shower." Clearing her throat, she began limping up the stairs.

"Just shut up already." He walked over to her and helped her. Getting to his bedroom was quite the task, considering he kissed her neck all the way to it. "I'll take a shower with you, then if you'd like we could lay in bed and wait until my brother shows up to shut the Gates of Eden for me." Could she really say no to that? She was worried about him however, what if Joseph really was mad at him?

"John, don't pretend like you don't care. You do."

"I do, but between you and me, I'd gladly keep away from those gates if it meant I'd spend each waking moment of mine with you."

He kissed her, it was a kiss that said "I love you" better than he ever could with words, but it was more than enough for her. He'd be the death of her. She wanted him to torture her, hurt her, burn every sin into her skin. And he will, she knows he will. Whatever fucked up mess she ended up in, she'll be okay as long as she's with him.

Joseph told her she's his salvation, but maybe he is hers as well.


End file.
